falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan
Japan was an island nation in east Asia before the Great War of 2077. Originally occupied by the United States after World War II, sovereignty was restored to the country with the Treaty of Okinawa, signed in 1966. With the Japan located just under 800 miles from China, the two Asian superpowers often found themselves butting heads throughout the 21st century (Much of the aggression was the result of Japan's actions during the Second World War). After a humiliating defeat in the Third Sino-Japanese War, the Japanese military and economy were subsequently dismantled by China, while the southern regions of the country were occupied by the PLA. In response to large bouts of civil unrest in the late-2070s, the Chinese forces stationed there evacuated after the American military defeated the PLA in Alaska. Subsequently, Japan fell victim to Chinese and American warheads during the Great War. History In August 1945, Japan became the first country in history to be the victim of nuclear warfare, when American atomic bombs were dropped on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. This resulted in the unconditional surrender of the Japanese Empire, and the end of the Second World War. U.S. forces continued to stay in the nation of Japan until the Treaty of Okinawa was signed in 1966, giving Japan full sovereignty, removing American forces from the nation, and establishing friendly trade-relations and political ties between the two countries. With sovereignty back to Japan, Japan began building up there military again to protect themselves from any enemies they might encounter. Though it was still technically a 'defense force', the Japanese military quickly grew in numbers as volunteers began to join to serve their country. Small-scale Nuclear weapons were also installed in Japan, given to the nation from the United States to ensure that a possible Communist Chinese takeover couldn't occur. Japan also experienced a so-called "economic miracle", with their economy soon becoming one of the most powerful in the world, thanks in large part to a strong manufacturing base. By the 1970s, Japan was the 2nd leading power in technological innovation (Behind the Fallout universe's United States, much to the ire of neighboring China. Throughout the next two decades, Japanese technological innovation would achieve significant breakthroughs in computer science and robotics. Japan still had much resentment towards China, and vice versa through the decades. Old wounds from the second World War did not fully heal, which would result in arguments and threats of attack on both sides. There would be hundreds of thousands of incidents in the East China Sea over trade and fishing rights, some of them turning into violent situations with small arms fire; others turning into yelling fests in conference rooms. By 1993, the country had already had made an alliance with Korea to ensure that both countries could hold strong againist Chinese advances. East-Asian Democratic Bloc Japan spearheaded an effort in the late nineties to establish greater ties with the other democratic nations of East Asia, based upon the economic model of the European Union (and later Commonwealth). The founding members were Japan, Korea, and Indochina, who established an official military and economic alliance between the three states, offering one another protection and economic aid where needed. This bloc, which would later be termed the East-Asian Democratic Bloc in the western world, grew and expanded to encompass several other nations militarily -- namely, the remainder of Southeast Asia that wasn't under Communist control, as well as the less democratic Polynesian and Malaysian states. Economic cooperation and privileges were extended to all member states, as well as to their allies, especially Australia, the Philippines, New Zealand, India, and the United States. Disputes with China All of the nations of East Asia, being close to China, were constantly under threat by the Chinese forces, especially in terms of the navy. Skirmishes between the Japanese and Chinese navies were frequent, although no war was ever officially declared between the two states or any of their allies. This semi-belligerent attitude between the two never amounted to much beyond propaganda fodder, but continued on for decades, until the start of the Resource Wars. The Resource Wars Japan, in conjunction with the East Asian Democratic Bloc, became involved in the Resource wars when the Chinese launched a massive invasion of southeast Asia, eventually crossing into Malaysia. Japan was unable to properly mobilize quickly enough in the face of the threat, and as a result couldn't come to the aid of Southeast Asia. Only Indochina was able to put up a fight, with the aid of American forces stationed in the area (who had been brought into the war in parallel to the East Asian bloc). Meanwhile, Japan was focusing on defending their own home waters as well as Korea, mounting a joint defensive in Northern Korea throughout 2067 and 2068, during which the Chinese seemingly left Korea alone. The skirmishes between Chinese and Japanese fleets which had been common in the prewar days escalated and became full-on naval battles, a series of which would eventually leave both sides battered and bruised and unwilling to launch any further major naval excursions. Thus, Japan played a key role in keeping America from an outright invasion of the mainland United States: without the proper support or infrastructure, China couldn't possibly shift enough troops to put up a significant fight in the more densely populated areas of America. Government The government of Japan was a parliamentary constitutional monarchy in which the prime minister was the head of government and actual leader of the country. The emperor was the official head of state but was only a symbolic leader and was the symbol of Japan. The prime minister however, will be appointed by the Japanese emperor and has a cabenit of ministers to assist him. The system was established in the aftermath of World War II after the imperial government of the Japanese Empire was abolished after the empire collapsed. Military The Japan Self-Defense Forces was unique when compared to the other militaries of the world. It was divided into three branches; the Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces, Maritime Self-Defense Forces, and the Air Self-Defense Forces. It was rather small being at around 180,000 active personal but, it was one of the most sophisticated, professional, and modern armies in the world. Since Japan was at the forefront of science and technological development, the Japanese had some of the most advanced aircraft and military hardware in the world as well as support from the United States as well making it a formidable opponent despite its small size. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations